first day of the rest of my senior year?
by DXlover95
Summary: is this what i wanted


Chapter 2

Tyani wake up. Shawn says in a quiet voice and lightly shakes me. Ughh, I groan turning to my side not wanting to get up. Come on get up Shawn says, ugh I reply again not giving him any satisfaction I was going to get up any time soon. Come on Tyani, Shawn said a bit louder. I could feel him standing there staring at me which did but didn't bother me all that much he was gonna have to uncover me and drag me out of that bed. Tyani I don't wanna have to call Hunter and have him get you up by yelling to you over the phone, so please sweetheart make it easy on me get up and lets get ready so you don't miss your flight cause Hunter's expecting you and I don't want to listen to an angry Hunter and I don't want you to have to put with or hear him be angry, make it easy on me please.. Shawn begged.

Ugh I groaned in annoyance and hit the bed with my right arm, I turned over slightly and opened my eyes at Shawn who looked like he was waiting and wasn't gonna leave til I got up. Fine! I said, I got and sat at the edge of the bed rubbed my face trying to wake up. I looked up at Shawn once more giving him the ok you got what you wanted look. He was still in the same position but had backed up one step to give me space. I looked over at my phone, rubbed my face once more and grabbed it and hit the end button to see what time it was it read 4:00am. I looked up at Shawn who clearly wasn't going anywhere until I actually got up off my butt and walked to get my stuff; I needed you got to be kidding me I said in a are you serious tone. Yes, I'm serious he said your flights for 5:30 it takes us an hour to get there so hurry up and get dressed and by the way Shawn said as he starte walking to the door he turned around at the door frame it's a 2-3 hour difference; here and there: 4 here and it's like 6 there so that's why you're up this early now hurry up. I went to the closet and grabbed my thank you Shawn shirt that came from HBK appreciation night two years ago.

I looked over at Shawn still standing in the door way. I knew he wasn't gonna leave til I picked my clothes out so I grabbed my black Champion sweatpants. I heard Shawn cross his arms. I walked over to the bed and through my clothes down. I looked over at Shawn he grabbed the door handle looked up at me and said get dressed and closed the door. Thinking to myself he knew me all to well what I wasa like getting up in the morning was hard because I am not a morning person at all. I get dressed and opened the door quietly and walked down the hall about half way and realized I forgot my suitcase so I go back in the room and grabbed my suitcase and my backpack and my phone and go down the hall and turn and put my stuff by the door. I walked over to the table and sat down, I looked over at Shawn who was making breakfast, I laid my arms on the table and crossed them and buried my face in my arms trying to fall back asleep. A few minutes later Shawn set a plate in front of me I looked up, scramble eggs I said with excitement my eyes got wide with a huge smile on my face. Shawn looked at me and laughed. We ate breakfast and put my stuff in the back seat of his truck, we got in the truck and I leaned my head and went to sleep.

I woke up I looked over at Shawn who returned the glance, he smiled morning.. again. I closed my eyes and smiled, Ha I said and opened my eyes and smiled; how long have I been out? Oh.. ugh, I'd say about 10-15 minutes. I nodded my head up and down being satisfied with how long my nap was. He turned into the airport, I felt sadness suddenly I didn't want to leave Shawn, I liked hanging out with him. He pulled up to the front and we got out, I opened the back door and went to go and grab my stuff, I get it Shawn said. Ok I said back; backing up. He put my suitcase in front of me and handed my backpack and I put it on. He shut the door and then we just stared at each other for a few seconds, he knew this was hard for me even though I was excited to see Hunter. He opened his arms and I went over and hugged him.

I looked up at him, he smiled and I smiled back, I'll be ok I promise just walk in there and just don't say anything just walk in and sit down by where your waiting area is. But you know once I'm seen I'll be mobbed my fans. Ok let me help you Shawn grabbed my hood and put it up and said they'll still notice me I said with a smile, well the I don't know what to tell ya? I shrugged my shoulders, ok you better get going, I sighed with a frown.

We hugged again, ok I said letting go of him; I grabbed my suitcase and wave to him bye bye he said smiling. I opened the door and went in and started at the huge airport and the thousands of people walking everywhere. I looked back, Shawn was walking to get in his truck, I watched him leave and started walking to get my ticket. TYANI! I stopped dead in my tracks, I had been spotted and it didn't even take two minutes; A girl that looked about my age came running up to me, Hi Tyani, can I have your autograph? She said really excited, not being in the mood exactly but I said yes just to be nice. She gave me a pic of me and I thought to myself not a bad pic of me.

I signed it and smiled and said thank you. Can I take a picture with you? She said kind of nervous, sure I said as I smiled and took the picture with her. She said thank you and left. I turned around and saw people starting to crowd around they stuck out the stuff they wanted me to sign I smiled, ok who's got a pen or pencil or whatever? A man handed me a sharpie. Ok, I'm going to go in a line as pointed to the man who gave me the sharpie to the last girl at the end. I signed all their autographs and took pictures and thanked them; Thank you guys I said smiling and I waved bye to them and got in the line to get my ticket.. Eventually I got there and she gave me my ticket. Hey I know you, your Tyani "HBK JR." I laughed and smiled, so are you still trying to be like HBK? She smiled; Oh yeah kind of but I stopped most of that when JBI told me to just be myself after I injured myself in a match trying to do Shawn's signature elbow drop in 2009. Ouch, really sore; I walked over to where


End file.
